kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4
Summary The red and white creature turns around in Kubera's direction, causing her to freeze in fear, yet he does not seem to see her at all. The magician again chastises her for not using her brain, then introduces herself as Asha. She explains that she used a hoti chandra spell to keep them hidden from view. When the younger girl introduces herself to Asha as Kubera Leez and begins to take her leave, the startled magician casts hoti brahma, creating some ankle restraints to stop her. Asha states that she decided not to abandon the girl as she originally intended, but to protect her because she has "the name." The magician teleports them away with hoti vayu, and the red and white creature soon finds evidence of their hiding spot. Angered by Asha's indifference and recklessness, Kubera yells that she cannot possibly understand how she feels. Asha responds that she did, in fact, because she also once knew a girl who had everything taken away, and that girl would still want revenge even now. Their conversation is interrupted by an enormous winged figure above, which pursues them and attacks. 1-04 bound ankles.png|stay put 1-04 past Asha.png|lost everything Sura maruna.png|enemy above Currygom's comment When a high-level player offers to give you experience, you should just follow quietly. Afterword (pic 1: Maruna) Please note that the afterwords on this blog are written in advance, and are scheduled to be automatically posted 12:30am on Sundays. (To prevent the afterword from being posted before the webtoon, I set it to 30 minutes later.) I don't know what I'm actually doing as this is being posted. There's a 99.54% probability that I'm drawing the next episode, 0.45% that I'm sleeping, and 0.01% something else. (Note: Season 1 was released on Sundays, and Season 2 on Tuesdays on Naver.) ■ This red & white guy's name is Maruna, as I've mentioned in my blog's extra contents. The hair on the sides of his face is longer and his clothes were slightly changed from the Best Challenge version, but there's been no change to his human form. (pic 2: flying Maruna) ■ However, his sura form has changed quite a bit. I haven't shown you the whole thing here, but did you notice many changes even in the quick head view in the last attack scene? (pic 3: Maruna's transcendental) ■ Crimson Lightning is the simplest transcendental skill (which is different from magic) that Maruna can use in his sura form. He uses this often because it can be used relatively quickly... His other transcendentals mostly have long delays. ■ I originally put down the name of the transcendental skill (in the webtoon), but in the end I removed it. In the case of magic, the magicians have to say the name in order to cast the spell, but for transcendentals, such a thing (as uttering a spell) is not needed, so it seemed a little odd for me to write it down. Actually, I've wondered about that ever since I watched Dragonball a long time ago. Does "Ki blast" need to be said out loud for it to be fired out? Can't they just use it without speaking...? All these kinds of questions... haha. But later in the series, they often used "Ki blast" without saying it out loud. Hmm... Anyway, I won't write down the name of the skill except for magic that needs to be said out loud. I'll just mention the name in my blog. ■ Asha's past has been revealed a little already. There will be some changes from how the story went in the Best Challenge version, such as Gandharva appearing in Episode 1, , the timing of the introduction of other characters, and when secrets are revealed. Some episodes will be lengthened, shortened, or even completely gone. ■ For the readers who noticed that Asha was 10 years old 10 years ago and are going "Huh?"... I increased Asha's age from the Best Challenge version since she clearly acts grown-up. Since it's more complicated to give the characters standard ages, especially when birthdays come around like Leez's, I decided to simplify things and go by Korean age. So in the webtoon, in N15 Leez is 16 years old and Asha is 20. In N16, they will be 17/21. This way there is always a 4-year difference in their ages regardless of their birthdays. See also: Calendar Notes * The red and white creature begins the episode in his human form. By the end, he has transformed into his much-larger sura form. * Asha tells Leez that she'll protect her because she "has that name". Spoiler: Much later, it is revealed that Asha had been systematically hunting down those with the name Kubera. Asha later asserts that she saved and swore to protect Leez only because of her filiation with Rao. * Spoiler: Asha may have also reacted to Leez's name because she realized that she is the daughter of Rao Leez. Rao apparently met Asha and helped her in the year N5, when he was on a mission on Carte, Asha's home planet. * Spoiler: In Asha's flashback, she is referring to herself and the loss of her mother, who, along with tens of thousands of others, was killed in one of Maruna's many red sky incidents ten years ago on Planet Carte. The only part of Asha's mother that was not vaporized was her head, which Asha carries. References